Field
The present invention relates generally to preventing or arresting corrosion, and more particularly, to systems and methods of preventing or arresting corrosion on infrastructures, using an impervious barrier of a combination of epoxy, wrap and thermoplastic.
Related Art
Infrastructures including industrial installations are often located in environments that contribute to the overall deterioration of the infrastructure. Examples include oil platforms, pier supports and bridges that contend with waves, temperature changes and seawater; and mining operations having a prevalence of dust, chemicals and minerals. Corrosion, in particular, is an ongoing challenge for various infrastructures. Not only can corrosion cause catastrophic failure in large structures such as girders and gas pipelines, the corrosion of fasteners such as bolted assemblies affects the safety and function of the systems that they are holding together.
Riser clamps are an example of a bolted assembly, and are an essential part of oil and gas production infrastructure. They attach umbilicals and flowlines to the main rig structure. They are difficult to protect from the destructive forces of the weather and the ocean, and even harder to repair once corrosion has started.
Bolting assemblies used in marine environments are usually constructed of low alloy steel, or of corrosive-resistant alloys having copper, nickel, stainless steel, or titanium. Low alloy steel, and ASTM A193 B7 and A320 L7 in particular, are the most widely used material in bolting assemblies for marine oil and gas infrastructures because they are less expensive and more readily available than corrosion-resistant alloys. Unfortunately, however, low alloy steel is susceptible to corrosion.
Various methods have been employed to prevent corrosion of low alloy steel bolting assemblies, including zinc and cadmium electroplating, polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) coating, sheradising, and spin galvanizing. While these methods may impart some anti-corrosion benefits, they are of limited effectiveness and/or duration.
Thus, there remains a need for a system and method for preventing or arresting corrosion on infrastructures. It is desirable that this system and method can be used above water, below water, and in the splash zone between; can be used on a variety of substrates regardless of size or shape; is long lasting, environmentally friendly and recyclable; and effective against a variety of corrosive agents and environmental assaults.